Midnight Magic
by ope-hana
Summary: Edward vislumbró a Hermione y notó que debajo de esas capas de ropa, su cuerpo realmente era delgado. Era una especie de desnutrición. La chica Granger a lo mejor tenía un trastorno alimenticio que está de moda últimamente.
1. Déja vu

U/A (universe Alternative)

Crack-paring

Soul mate

Edward Cullen x Hermione Granger

* * *

Para ser una persona o vampiro con más de 80 años; Edward se sentía condenado. Para él estar en la escuela era como una condena. Donde la escuela era como un purgatorio. Podía leer las mentes que pensaban todos los alumnos de aquella escuela. Y todos los alumnos de género masculino se imaginaban enamorándose de la chica nueva. Y esto era como un déjà vu.

La sobrina del jefe Swan. Se decía que la chica era la persona más aislada que hayan conocido aparte de su prima. Todos lo tomaron porque era demasiado tímida.

Ahora, era la hora del receso y se encontraban sentados en la cafetería mientras avisaba a su hermana que su prometido Jasper no estaba pensando en morderle la garganta a la chica bajita que estaba hablando con un amigo. La niña se pasó los dedos en su pelo corto, color café, y sacudió su cabeza. Eso logro enviar su aroma hacia Jasper. Su hermano Jasper sintió como se le acumulaba la ponzoña en la boca…

No era fácil de ignorar lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo. Su hermano sentía la sed de dos. La suya y la de él. Ver como su hermano se imaginaba levantarse del lado de su hermana y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo en el oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran su piel de la garganta… podía imaginarse el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de su piel…

Edward le propino una patada en la silla de Jasper.

Su hermano Jasper alzó la mirada y se vieron por un momento para después bajarla se culpaba por su rebeldía.

—Disculpa —musitó

Edward se encogió los hombros.

— No ibas hacer nada —murmuró su hermana en un intento de mitigar la culpa de su novio—. Lo vi.

Reprimió la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; ella y el debían apoyarse el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Eran los bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Se protegían los secretos entre ellos.

Deberían haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era absurdo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habían elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.

Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida —un atrezo, en realidad—y dejándolo solo. Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios. Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

 _Edward Cullen._

Acto reflejo. Se volteó al oír su nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo haya pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo habían pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate claro, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón, y rizos en forma de un arbusto. Edward conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con sus propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Hermione Granger, la sobrina del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Hermione. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella al no saber pronunciar bien su nombre; Her-my-oh-nee…

Edward desistió en seguir mirando hacia esa dirección al ver que la escena se repetía como hace una semana. Su prima Bella que había llegado recientemente a Forks había tenido esa charla. Edward le tomó un segundo al darse cuenta que esa chica no era quien había pronunciado su nombre. Regresó su vista a la mesa y notó que Bella lo observaba mientras su prima tenía un plato de ensalada y jugaba con el tenedor mientras escuchaba a lo que decía Jessica Stanley.

Trató de enfocar su don con aquellas primas y nada… era como el primer día que conoció a Isabella. La chica Granger aún estaba jugando con su ensalada mientras Jessica la miraba.

 _Le iría bien engordar un poco_ , continuó Jessica. _En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike_. Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva, de nuevo. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre la infame familia Cullen. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por ellos.

Edward vislumbró a Hermione y notó que debajo de esas capas de ropa, su cuerpo realmente era delgado. Era una especie de desnutrición. La chica Granger a lo mejor tenía un trastorno alimenticio que está de moda últimamente.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Granger, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuró a Emmett, para distraerse del parloteo interno de Jessica Stanley, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: _Espero que lo esté haciendo bien._ —En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror.

 _Me siento un poco decepcionado. ¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?_

Prestó atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Her – my – oh - nee, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos?

Y nada…

Nada

Era como su prima Isabella. Ambas chicas eran inmunes a su don. Espero pacientemente mientras leía las mentes de sus compañeros de alrededor.

Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..., pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas más allá, concentrado en Hermione Granger, pero entraba en conflicto al ver a Bella Swan.

Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. _Hay que ver cómo la mira. No le basta con tener a bella y a más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto pendientes de él._

 _Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... solo por ser británica. La mira incluso Edward Cullen..._ Lauren Mallory estaba tan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenido el color del jade oscuro. _Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga y bella solo viendo a Edward. Qué gracia..._ La mente de la chica continuó escupiendo vitriolo.

 _Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... ¿Cómo es clima de Londres?_ meditaba Ashley Dowling.

 _Quizás esté en mi clase de Español… o ingles_ pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.

 _Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá…_ Ángela Weber, un muchacha tranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmente amables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que no estaba obsesionada con Her – my – oh -nee.

Él podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan recelosos.

Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica en vez de su prima Bella. No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —la escuchó preguntar mirándolo disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que él, la veía.

Edward consideró esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz le serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, pero enseguida se decepcionó. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, recelosa, le resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva. Podía ya distinguir la voz de bella que era tranquila y tímida. Pero la de su prima era, tranquila pero calculada, al igual que receloso a lo desconocido.

 _¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!,_ pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.

Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.

En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sintió un impulso extraño que no terminó de entender. Él quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente… Sentía la extraña urgencia de interponerse entre ellas para proteger a Hermione Granger de los oscuros manejos de Jessica y la oscura mirada que Bella le estaba dando. Era algo muy raro en él, sentir aquello. Intentó llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban aquel impulso y volvió a examinar a la chica. Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior. Y esas ojeras que marcaban su pálido rostro le nacía querer protegerla. Si, definitivamente era un déjà vu.


	2. Compañeros

Se retrasó un poco a ayudar a su hermana Alice para llevar a su hermano Jasper a cazar. Jasper en unos cinco minutos tendría un desliz. Cuando llegó a la clase de biología se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Her – my – oh – nee se encontraba sentada en su lugar. En su asiento. Edward camino hacia su pupitre y antes de dar otro paso, un olor diferente lo embriago. Era más potente que el de Bella. Era algo electrizante y mágico que no podía definirlo. La bestia dentro de él rugía. Quería liberarse, ser libre, y saciar esa sed. Probar ese manjar junto a la de su prima. Ya no había caballerosidad, sentía que el hombre que fingió formar se fue en ese momento. Era el demonio de su interior que exigía aquella chica como su propiedad. Sin poder evitarlo observo el arco de garganta, el cálido pulso de su piel. La boca lo sintió seca, deshidratada. Un fuego ardiendo en su boca estaba empezando y quería probar esa dulce electrizante sangre. Ya lo saboreaba en su paladar. Podía sentir la textura tercio pelo, sentir con deleite el sabor a miel con un toque de cacao; era mágico. No era como la de su prima que era fresa con canela; no.

Sus ojos se encontraron, solo bastó con una sonrisa para que la bestia de su interior se quedara paralizada. Deseaba su sangre, pero, el deseo de protegerla ahí estaba atado a él.

Quedó paralizado y rígido. Le dio una mirada de profundo odio por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. ¿Cómo una persona lo podía confundir de esta manera? ¿Cómo un pequeño ser podía causar tanto daño?

Se sentó rígido en la silla y trato de no mirarla. Estaba totalmente confundido. Esto no se comparaba en nada con la semana pasada que tuvo con su prima.

Vio como Isabella ingresaba al salón con una sonrisa. Vio como quedo en shock al verlo ahí a lado de su prima. Camino despacio hacia donde estaba el. ¡Esto no podría estar pasando…!

—Isabella, puedes compartir asiento con Michael —dijo el profesor mientras acomodaba las planillas

Agradeció mentalmente al profesor molina. Aquella aroma imponente quedó en el lugar y el rastro de aroma de bella se iba marchitando. Era como sentir dos egos; donde el más fuerte sin proponérselo vence al más débil.

Y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Movió la silla hacia atrás con innecesaria aspereza, arrastrándola a través del linóleo; los humanos siempre se sienten más cómodos cuando el ruido anuncia que alguien se acerca. Sabía que ella oiría el sonido; no levantó la vista, pero su mano se distrajo y se salió del esquema que estaba dibujando, dejándolo desequilibrado. ¿ _Por qué no levantó la vista_? Probablemente estaba asustada. Debía asegurarse de dejarla con una diferente impresión por primera vez. Hacerla pensar que se había imaginado todas las muecas que había hecho cuando la encontró en su lugar.

— Hola — Dijo con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, formando una cortés sonrisa con sus labios de forma que no mostrara ningún diente. Tenía que ganarse su confianza. Entonces levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos chocolates claros, lucían recelosos-casi suspicaz-y llenos de silenciosas respuestas que él no había dado. No era la misma expresión que había estado obstruyendo su visión la semana pasada con su prima.

Le sostuvo la mirada, enfocándose sólo en sus profundas dudas, y trató de ignorar el apetitoso color de su piel. Tenía suficiente aire para hablar por un rato sin inhalar.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —Dijo, aunque sabía que ella ya sabía eso. Era la forma más cortés de continuar. - No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser hermownni. —Parecía confusa-ahí estaba ese pequeño fruncimiento de ceño entre sus ojos de nuevo.

—Her – my – oh- nee —corrigió la niña mientras lo veía con ojos calculadores. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó y su voz escéptico un poco. Debió haberla alertado del peligro que representaba. Eso hizo que se sintiera culpable; y ella era tan indefensa. Sonrió amablemente-fue un sonido que sabía la haría sentir más cómoda. De nuevo, tuvo cuidado con sus dientes en no mostrarlos.

— Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. —Seguramente se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención de este monótono lugar. — por lo que se el pueblo entero te esperaba. — Frunció el ceño como si esta información fuera desagradable. Edward suponía, que siendo desconfiada como ella parecía ser, demasiada atención sería algo malo para ella. La mayoría de los humanos sentían todo lo contrario. Aunque ellos no querían permanecer fuera de la manada, al mismo tiempo en que anhelaban proyectar su individual uniformidad.

—No —Dijo. — nadie me esperaba excepto mi tío Charlie que hace dos días le avise mi estadía aquí. ¿Cómo sabias que me esperaban más de una semana, si hoy es mi primer día? —seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras lo veía con más desconfianza, y llevaba su mano hacia el bolsillo de su sudadera. Esos ojos calculadores, ahora le escudriñaban con una cautela. Él se había convertido en la presa y ella en la cazadora.

\- Oh - Dijo lastimosamente, y rápidamente desvió la mirada de su rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que significaban sus preguntas: Había fallado- cometió un error, no. cometió dos errores. Ella notó la diferencia.

Edward, fingió poner atención a lo que decía el maestro mientras volvía a respira por la boca. Y fue un tormento. Sintió como el fuego iniciaba y su ponzoña brotaba por sus dientes.

¡Maldición!

Fue una tortura para él. Incluso sin olerla podía sentir el sabor de su lengua, anhelaba absolutamente cada parte de ella. Y se odiaba por eso. Porque también deseaba protegerla incluso de el mismo.

Cerró los dientes y trat+o de reponerse.

— Empiecen — Ordenó el Sr. Banner.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —Le ofreció. Hermione Levantó la mirada y su rostro quedó en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron. Ni siquiera habló. — Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. — Dijo tranquilamente.

— No. — le dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco a un rosado. — Yo lo hago. —observó un rato la diapositiva pero en verdad lo estaba viendo de reojo como esperando que él se le fuera encima. — Profase. — Dijo rápidamente después de una rápida examinada. Comenzó a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas la había mirado.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? — Preguntó-estúpidamente, como si él fuera uno de los de su especie-alcanzó su mano para detenerla de remover la diapositiva. Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemó su piel. Fue como una corriente eléctrica. El calor pegó en su mano y luego subió por su brazo. Ella alejó su mano de la de él — Lo siento. — Murmuró entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarro el microscopio y miró rápidamente por el lente. Ella tenía razón. — Profase. — Asentí.

Respiró lo más tranquilamente como le era posible por entre sus dientes y tratando de ignorar la ardiente sed, se concentró en la simple tarea, escribiendo las palabras en la línea apropiada en la hoja, y luego cambiando la primera diapositiva por la segunda.

 _¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Qué habrá sentido ella, cuando le toqué la mano? ¿Qué era esa electricidad?_

Su piel debió sentirse fría como el hielo-repulsiva. Con razón se quedó tan callada. Miró la diapositiva.

— Anafase. — se dijo a si mismo mientras escribía en la segunda línea.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó. Edward la miró, sorprendido de ver que ella estaba esperando expectante, con una mano medio inclinada hacia el microscopio. No se veía asustada. _¿Realmente creía que había respondido mal? ¿Le estaba retando con la mirada?_

No pudo evitar sonreír a la esperanzada mirada en su rostro mientras deslizaba el microscopio hacia ella. Ella miró por el lente con una impaciencia que pronto se desvaneció. Las esquinas de su boca se inclinaron hacia abajo.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? — Preguntó, manteniendo la vista en el microscopio, pero sosteniendo una mano hacia afuera.

Edward obedeció como todo un caballero y evitó tocar su piel. La chica simplemente ignoró el gesto a pesar que lo vio.

— Interfase — Dijo en un tono despreocupado- - quizás esforzándose un poco en tratar de sonar así, pero el tono era más orgulloso y pretencioso-y empujó el microscopio hacía el. Ella no tocó el papel, sino que esperó a que el escribiera la respuesta. Edward revisó la diapositiva y ella estaba en lo correcto, de nuevo. Y así terminaron la tarea, hablando una palabra a la vez y sin mirarse en ningún momento. Eran los únicos que habíamos terminado-los demás estaban teniendo serios problemas con la tarea. Mike Newton parecía tener problemas concentrándose-estaba tratando de ponerle atención a su compañera. Tenía la cara boba en toda la cara, viendo como Isabella hacia todo el trabajo por él.

Repentinamente Edward sintió un par de ojos clavados en él. Hermione lo veía interesado en él.

— ¿usas lentillas? —preguntó sin despejar la mirada de él.

—No —Trató de no reírse. La idea era inverosímil de que un vampiro use lentillas.

—Oh, —vio como la chica fingió inocencia para después darle una mirada maliciosa que declaraba que él había perdido. — te veo los ojos distintos. Ya no están negros como hace media hora.

Se sintió extrañamente helado al darse cuenta que esta chica era más astuta de lo que él se imaginaba. Que la pequeña mujer podía fingir indiferencia mientras trataba de descubrir tus secretos.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella la que se diera cuenta?_

El Sr. Banner se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos. Agradecido inhaló la brisa de aire limpio que trajo con él antes de que se mezclara con su esencia.

— En fin, Edward — dijo, mirando sus respuestas, — ¿No crees que deberías dejar que Hermy own también mirase por el microscopio?

— Her – my – oh- nee - Lo corrigió automáticamente. — En realidad, ella identificó tres de las diapositivas. —Los pensamientos del Sr. Banner eran escépticos mientras se giraba para mirar a la chica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? — La observó, absorto, mientras ella sonreía, luciendo algo avergonzada.

— Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco? — Preguntó el Sr. Banner.

—Sí.

Esto lo sorprendió. El laboratorio de hoy era algo que había planeado para un curso más avanzado. El cabeceó cuidadosamente.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Escocia?

— Sí.

Edward la miro por un momento más. Ella estaba avanzada, inteligente para un humano. Esto no le sorprendió.

—Bueno — El Sr. Banner dijo después de una pausa. — Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio — Giró y se alejó de nosotros murmurando, — Así los otros chicos tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios. — casi en un susurro.

Ella comenzó a garabatear círculos en su carpeta de nuevo.

— Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? — Dijo, repitiendo la pequeña conversación que había oído a una docena de estudiantes hoy. Una aburrida, típica conversación. El clima- siempre seguro. Ella me miró con una obvia duda en sus ojos-una reacción anormal a mis normales palabras.

— En realidad, no — le dijo, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. Edward trató de guiar la conversación de vuelta a unos campos más seguros. Ella venía de un lugar mucho más brillante y húmedo… otro error. Y ahí murió la típica conversación.

— En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? – Preguntó, notando el tono de su voz era algo acusador, no tan casual para una conversación. La pregunta sonó descortés, entrometida y….

— Es...complicado. — Ella parpadeó, dejando la conversación inconclusa.

— Creo que voy a poder seguirte. — Insistió. Quizás una común cortesía la mantendría respondiendo sus preguntas mientras el no fuera demasiado grosero al preguntarlas. Pero todo era lo contrario.

Ella miraba sus manos silenciosamente. Eso lo hizo sentir impaciente; quería ponerle su mano debajo de su barbilla y obligarla a mirarla para así poder leer sus ojos. Repentinamente levantó la vista. Fue un alivio poder ver las emociones en sus ojos de nuevo. Habló muy rápido, se le confundían las palabras.

— Mis padres se divorciaron. — Edward asintió de comprensión, esto era lo suficientemente humano para poder entenderlo. La tristeza pasó por sus claros ojos y trajo de vuelta el ceño fruncido.

— No me parece tan complicado — Discrepó. Su voz sonó gentil sin esforzarse para que así fuera. Su tristeza le hacía sentir extrañamente desamparado, deseando poder hacerla sentir mejor. Un impulso extraño. — ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

— Hace unas semanas — Dijo con un suspiro. Contuvo la respiración mientras su cálido aliento rozaba su rostro. Pero algo le decía que eso no era verdad.

— ¿fue feo la separación? - Supuso, tratando de conseguir más información.

— No, exactamente. - dijo, corrigiendo su suposición. Había un rastro de una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios. —ambos me aman. — Esto último no encajaba en el escenario que Edward había estado construyendo en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? - Preguntó, su voz sonó demasiado curiosa. Sonó como si estuviera siendo entrometido. Aunque debía admitir que lo era

— No, no podían. — Dijo, y su voz tenía una nueva y fuerte protección. —Fue cosa mía. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un monstruo, donde harías cualquier cosa por proteger a tus seres más queridos? – Edward no podía adivinar a qué se refería, o la fuente de su convicción. Estaba totalmente perdido. Así que se rindió. Ella simplemente no tenía sentido. Ella no era como otros humanos. Tal vez el silencio de sus pensamientos y el perfume de su esencia no eran la única cosa inusual en ella.

— No lo entiendo. — Admitió. Ella suspiró, y le sostuvo la mirada por mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los humanos normales podían soportar. —es lo que hice, ame tanto a mis padres que hice algo imperdonable– explicó lentamente, su tono se iba volviendo más desesperado con cada palabra. — y ahora estoy pagando mis pecados, y por eso decidí de venir a vivir con Charlie. -El pequeño fruncimiento de su ceño se profundizó.

Edward no sabía que pensar. Aquella humana se sentía como el… como él. Y el destino la puso en su camino. Había muchas cosas que Hermione ocultaba, había muchas miradas robadas que Hermione le daba, había una chica de ojos color chocolate claro, que detallaban la tristeza y el pesar. Era una humana que ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento pero que amaba incondicionalmente a sus padres. Y Edward, Edward solo quería hacerla feliz aunque aún no se había dado cuenta.


	3. Compañeros II

Edward salió de la clase para ir a la de ingles. Se dio cuenta que Hermione iba atrás de el; su instinto le hizo hacer que empezara a caminar despacio para estar al mismo paso. Ella lo seguía observando más de lo normal, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza. Eso lo hizo sentir nervioso.

— ¿me estas esperando, Cullen? —lo dijo con un tono divertido pero a la vez burlesco.

—No —mintió descaradamente pero fallando, no se lo esperaba. Este humano lo sacaba de curiosidad.

—Oh, —fingió pena—. Bueno, hasta luego Cullen —caminó hacia el salón dejándolo en pleno pasillo.

Cuando ingreso al salón se encontró con la mirada de su hermano Emmett.

" _buena platica"_ pensó su hermano. _"pensé que te atraía más su prima, Alice estaba pendiente cuando iba a su clases de ciencias. Pero por lo que veo a ti te derritió más la prima nueva"_. Su hermano se estaba burlando de el. Al ser vampiros puede escuchar lo que pasa a su alrededor y su hermano había escuchado toda la pequeña conversación que tenía con Hermione.

La chica de quien estaban hablando, se estaba presentando a la maestra Goff. Hermione buscó con una mirada donde sentarse y sin dudarlo se sentó a un lado de Emmett.

Emmett al igual estaba tan sorprendido como él. ¿Acaso este humano no tenía sentido de conservación? ¿Qué clase de humano no huía del peligro que provocaban?

Edward que aún estaba entrando a medio camino se deslizo hacia la ventana del otro pupitre. Emmett le dio una mirada suplicante.

" _Edward no crea que sea prudente que me dejes solo, no he cazado hoy… y ella huele bien"_

Al leer los pensamientos de su hermano Edward tenía el impulso de querer saborear ese cuello que se estaba imaginando su hermano. Y no ayudó cuando Hermione con adrede se hizo un moño. La chica observo a Emmett después a él; una sonrisa y un brillo particular en sus ojos brillaron.

—Maestra —se levantó la chica mientras se dirigía a la maestra del salón—. Me da permiso de salir un momento, no encuentro algo importante para mí —lo dijo toda apenada. La maestra asintió.

Edward no sabía qué hacer. El hizo memoria para ver si algo se le había perdido a la chica, pero, no; nada. Emmett trataba de controlar sus ganas de drenarle la sangre a Hermione. Estaba tan concentrado en enviarle una mirada hostil a Emmett, que no sintió cuando la chica entró y ya estaba ocupando el asiento a lado de su hermano.

Inhalo de nuevo y se dio cuenta de algo. Emmett pensó lo mismo que él.

" _no hay olor"_

No había olor viniendo de Hermione.

Su olor se había esfumado y era como si ella no estuviera presente.

—Hola, —saludó ella— ¿estás bien? —preguntó un poco preocupada pero toda su cara decía que estaba expectante a la reacción de ambos.

—hola, si… —respondió confuso su hermano—. ¿Eres…?

—Hermione —le tendió su mano. Emmett estaba un poco reticente en tocarla pero accedió.

Y otra sorpresa más…

Hermione le dio una descarga.

Ambos vampiros estaban más que sorprendidos.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella tratando de zafar su mano de la mano de Emmett.

Emmett estaba en shock. La chica no olía, no se escuchaba su respiración y por si fuera poco le dio una descarga eléctrica. Su lado bestia sintió la amenaza.

Edward leyó como su hermano quería lastimar a Hermione, Emmett por primera vez se sintió amenazado. Vio como los ojos de su hermano se tornaron en negros y sin poder evitarlo le dio un leve gruñido a Hermione.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa vacilante. Edward sabía que Emmett estaba a punto de cometer una tragedia y también su lado bestial le decía que protegiera a la pequeña humana. Edward estaba tan encimado en los pensamientos de su hermano que no noto como la profesora Goff se acercó.

— ¿están bien? —preguntó la señora Goff, asustada por la repentina situación que él y su hermano estaban. Edward pudo ver por su mente y sabía que la señora Goff los veía muy lejos de estar bien. Y todos veían como Emmett quería lastimar a Hermione.

—Emmett vámonos. —sacó a su hermano a fuerzas. Emmett solo tenía la mirada fija en Hermione. Edward vio como todos los alumnos los veían empezaban a curiosear mas allá de lo normal.

Ingresaron en el auto. Edward se apuró en poner un CD de música violenta mientras trataba de no pensar y hacer que Emmett dejara de pensar en Hermione como una amenaza.

—Lo siento Edward —se disculpó su hermano después de unos minutos.

—Descuida —soltó unos gritos ahogados. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Si Emmett atacara a Hermione él se sentía obligado a defenderla y es posible matar a su hermano. Y Emmett se dio cuenta… Emmett en sus pensamientos lo veía como un una bestia protegiendo su territorio y compañera—. ¿Quieres ir a casa? —preguntó

Emmett medito un momento y asintió. Sabía que si se quedaba y veía a Hermione no se podría contener en atacarla. Edward prendió el automóvil y salió como alma que lo lleva la diablo.

En medio camino Emmett lo detuvo.

—regresa a clases, sé que quieres saber de ella… lo dice toda tu cara. Si mi Rose pregunta por mí, dile que vine a cazar —le dio una sonrisa y fue corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

Edward no sabía que pensar y que decir. Era cierto, el maldecía a Emmett por alejarlo de aquella chica. Cuando regreso al estacionamiento se encontró con algo que no se esperaba. En el aparcamiento se encontraba la dueña de su mente.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

—dejaron sus bolsos, lamento haber provocado a tu hermano. Realmente no era mi intención —se disculpó la chica con la cabeza baja. El tomo las bolsas y cuando sus dedos se tocaron tuvo una epifanía.

Y la bestia interior de impregno de su aroma, de su mirada y de aquella voz. La deseaba, la deseaba más que cualquier persona. Ya no había marcha atrás, porque desde este momento Edward Cullen había visto la luz.

—tranquila. Emmett ya se sentía mal desde muy antes. ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa? —preguntó. Edward vio como sus hermanos le reprochaban.

" _en qué demonios estás pensando"_ Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas.

" _averigua porque no tiene efluvio a su alrededor"_ Jasper estaba en modo alerta por posibles peligros que Hermione presentaría.

" _esta indecisa, no sabe si aceptar o negar"_ Alice buscaba una forma de ayudarle buscando varios escenarios.

Vio como Hermione se tensó, después con su mirada busco a alguien en particular. Edward se estaba poniendo ansioso.

—estoy esperando a Isabella

—Bella —la corrigió sin proponérselo. Vio como la chica se tensó y le dio una sonrisa incomoda.

—me gusta más Isabella

—Oh —trató de buscar una voz para saber dónde estaba Isabella.

" _¿Qué hace Edward Cullen con hermionw?"_ decía la voz de Jessica Stanley.

Edward vio que a lo lejos estaba Jessica acompañada de Isabella. Trato de escuchar la conversación que tenían.

— _¿no es tu prima la que está a lado de Cullen? —preguntó Jessica._

 _Vio como Isabella lo veía y fruncía la cara. Se mordió el labio._

— _Sí, creo que es ella —lo dijo toda tímida—. Creo que me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana._

Edward quería decirle que su prima ya se iba. Pero calló, fue egoísta y lo sabía. Vio como Rosalie siseaba y Alice le daba una sonrisa traviesa. Vio como Hermione seguía buscando con la mirada y escuchó el motor de la camioneta de su prima. Abrió su boca de asombro.

Edward la miro expectante. Hermione le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—creo que acepto ese viaje

Edward sonrió y la guía a su auto. Definitivamente hoy era el día más interesante e iluminador de su vida.


End file.
